Digital medical diagnostic imaging systems can be operably coupled to a portable X-ray detector through a wireless communication path. Where the portable X-ray detector is operably coupled to a digital medical diagnostic imaging system through a wireless communication path, the portable X-ray detector is often referred to as a wireless portable X-ray detector.
A wireless portable X-ray detector facilitates patient positioning with ease for the patient while also relieving the X-ray radiologist from wielding a cumbersome and heavy tether. However, the wireless communication path between the wireless portable X-ray detector presents at least three problems
One problem of a wireless portable X-ray detector is that bandwidth of the data transmitted through the wireless communication path is limited by the bandwidth of the wireless protocol. The bandwidth of the wireless communication path is an order of a magnitude smaller than that attainable using a wired connection. For example a wireless communication path using 802.11 protocol has a bandwidth of 54 mbps in comparison to a wired communication path using 802.3z Gigabit Ethernet™ protocol has a bandwidth of 1000 mbps. In that example the wired communication path is nearly twenty times faster than the wireless communication path. The limited bandwidth of the wireless communication path between the portable results in an increase of image latency, especially for applications that require large amounts of data at high frame rates. The increased latency of a wireless communication path greatly reduces the use of advanced applications and imaging frame rates that require high bandwidth.
A second problem of a wireless communication path between a wireless portable X-ray detector and a digital medical diagnostic imaging system is a problem of any wireless device, which is limited battery charge longevity. The loss of battery power can be especially problematic when the battery runs out in the middle of a medical imaging procedure without having completed acquisition and transmission of all of the image data from the wireless portable X-ray detector to the digital medical diagnostic imaging system.
A third problem of a wireless communication path between a wireless portable X-ray detector and a digital medical diagnostic imaging system is diagnosis and maintenance of the wireless communication path when the wireless communication path fails. When the wireless communication path fails, diagnosis and/or maintenance of the wireless communication path can be difficult if not nearly impossible.
To alleviate the problems of wireless portable X-ray detectors, some X-ray facilities implement two X-ray detectors, a wireless portable X-ray detector and a wired X-ray detector. However, two X-ray detectors is at least more expensive, if not prohibitively more expensive.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for increased bandwidth capacity between the portable X-ray detector and the digital medical diagnostic imaging system without purchasing two X-ray detectors. There is also a need to improved battery life of the wireless portable X-ray detector. There is also a need for improved ability to diagnose and maintain the wireless communication path.